The Day I Fall In Love
by AuroraSilverthorne
Summary: Supreme Commander Fowler Birdy thought his decision to aid Anubis "Doggie" Cruger by filling in as earth commander would be simple, until Doctor Katherine "Kat" Manx makes it clear she isn't taking any more of his derision, but their worlds and hearts are turned upside down when they begin learning things about one another that make each see the other in a very different light.
1. Common Ground

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

I only wrote this story because Supreme Commander Fowler Birdy and Doctor Katherine "Kat" Manx are my two favorite characters and I really think they'd make a great (though highly unexpected) couple. Feedback is more than welcome. I hope you all enjoy.

…..

The last person Doctor Katherine Manx expected to see when she walked into the SPD Earth Base Command Center was Supreme Commander Fowler Birdy. The hawk-faced alien had made himself quite comfortable in Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger's chair. Kat met his obsidian brown stare with her own emerald green gaze, refusing to flinch beneath his ever-present scrutiny.

"Supreme Commander Birdy, I…what are you doing here?"

"When Anubis informed me his wife was in labor, I knew his Sirian instincts would kick in, forcing him and Isenia to seek out a safe quiet place for her to give birth. He asked me weeks ago to appoint someone to serve as commander of the earth base for the duration of his absence, but with so many of our best officers already preoccupied out in the field and B-squad's current lack of a fifth ranger, I took it upon myself to assume the responsibility."

"That's very considerate of you," Kat noted, assuming her usual place beside the control panel. "I'm sure Commander Cruger is very appreciative."

"Come now Dr. Manx," Birdy persisted, "I know that you and Cruger don't particularly care for my methods, yet as much of an overstuffed pelican as I am…surely you and I can find some common ground over the next four weeks."

_A month?_

Kat sucked in her bottom lip, biting it to keep herself from groaning out loud; knowing doing so would only cause more friction in their already strained relationship—not that anyone could really call it that. They'd fought by each other's side during the final confrontation with Emperor Grumn and his trubian empire, and he'd offered her a one hour morpher once to help the B-squad combat an old colleague of hers, but his frigid disposition and reputation as a strict totalitarian was quite vexing, especially when it came to his enduring rivalry with Commander Cruger whose competence he'd questioned on more than one occasion.

"Can I be honest sir?"

"By all means Dr. Manx, if we're going cohabitate alongside one another for any length of time, it is of the upmost importance that we communicate freely and honestly."

"In that case," Kat replied, "You're right. I don't relish your condescending attitude or your derisiveness toward Doggie. I have no idea what it is about our commander that has your feathers so ruffled, and to be honest, I don't care. If we're going to work together, you need to view me as an equal, not a subordinate."

The Supreme Commander seemed more than a little stunned by her candor. If Doggie Cruger had voiced such an adverse opinion, Birdy would've erupted into a rage and dismissed him from his duties. Much to Kat's surprise, he kept his composure, clearing his throat.

"I understand your derision, Dr. Manx. However, I ask that you set your personal feelings aside. Earth must be our first priority at all times. I will treat you with the upmost respect so long as you are willing to do the same for me."

"I can do that," Kat conceded.

"Now that we have that squared away," Birdy said, leaning forward to examine one of the monitors. "I have a favor to ask of you, Dr. Manx."

"Please, Supreme Commander Birdy, just call me Kat."

"Very well," he concurred, "I need your help, _Kat_. There is a charity ball at the Newtech City Banquet Hall and several of SPD's wealthiest benefactors will be in attendance. Anubis, as you well know, is usually the one who represents us for such events, but he cannot be there, and with Sergeant Silverback training a new group of cadets, I must attend on behalf of the academy. Unfortunately, the ball requires a plus one."

"You want me to attend the ball with you," Kat realized.

"As a show of unity on behalf of Space Patrol Delta," he simplified, "You are the chief weapons designer, and as such, I can think of no one better suited to the task."

Kat wasn't sure what to say. She knew Birdy respected her, and despite his overbearing personality, she held him in high regards—perhaps not as high as Doggie, but she still respected him. "I'll gladly attend the ball, Supreme Commander, anything to benefit SPD."

"Very good," Birdy's voice took on a no-nonsense tone, "Now…the occasion is formal, so you'll need to acquire something suitable to wear."

"I have just the thing," she assured him.

Kat gathered her electronic clipboard and headed for the door. She had work to do in her lab and knew from firsthand experience that leaving Boom to his own devices was never a good idea, especially when explosive chemicals and multicolored wires were involved. She was halfway out the door when Birdy called out. Kat turned.

"Yes, Supreme Commander?"

"Call me Fowler," he ordered, taking a seat at Cruger's desk.

His words caught her off guard. Kat blinked. "Yes sir."

…


	2. Unexpected Altercations

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

I only wrote this story because Supreme Commander Fowler Birdy and Doctor Katherine "Kat" Manx are my two favorite characters and I really think they'd make a great (though highly unexpected) couple. Feedback is more than welcome. I hope you all enjoy.

…

Newtech City's grand banquet hall was a colossal atrium of polished stone, glass, and steel. Birdy stood atop a wide marble staircase staring out at all the orbicular tables with their banded red and black ironstone tops and immaculate ivory linen clothes. He had no qualms about representing SPD. Doggie was the warrior, but Fowler…he understood politics and publicity, knew the ends and outs of both like the back of his gloved hand.

"Supreme Commander Birdy?"

Birdy turned to see Kat Manx making her way toward him. She was dressed in a long sleeveless black velvet gown with a plunging v-neckline and burnt sienna trimming encircling the midriff, her dark brown curls pinned back by a crystal accented bird berry flower.

"Great goose feathers…" he whispered thankful she wasn't within hearing distance when he said it.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, noticing his staggered expression.

"Not at all," he replied, "You look…absolutely exquisite."

Kat smiled, "Thank you sir."

"Fowler," he rectified, offering her his arm. "Shall we?"

"Oh…of course."

Her hand felt feather light against the thick heavy fabric of his coat.

"Space Patrol Delta Supreme Commander Fowler Birdy and Doctor Katherine Manx," one of the hosts announced.

They descended the stairs together each ignoring the enthusiastic mutters and scrutinizing glares of their fellow guests. Birdy was somewhat surprised when Kat dug her nails into his arm. He didn't reprimand her though because he knew she probably felt out of place amongst the self-serving elite. Her nails—just like the rest of her species—were made from the same materials as diamonds, yet he disregarded the sting, placing his hand over hers in an attempt to reassure her.

Introductions took longer than expected. Birdy introduced Kat to several benefactors that were both human and otherwise. They met with Newtech City's mayor, Pennoche Balbideaux, a fork tongued dragon-like reptilian alien who wore a headset at all times so he could work without having to be anywhere near his office. Syd's aunt, Cecily Kates, made her presence known. She was an SPD alumnus who now worked as an interplanetary ambassador. Kat was very weary of Veilyren Hoat, a ram-like alien and self-made businessman known for his uncouth language and chauvinistic views toward women. She sat down next to Birdy thankful that Hoat had chosen a seat at the opposite end of the room. Birdy waved away the waiter who offered to fill his glass with chardonnay.

"You're not drinking?"

Birdy shook his head. "I never drink when I'm representing SPD, and even if I did, I'd never do so in front of Hoat. He and I've had run-ins before, the last being over a year ago, after one of his dockworkers informed us he was selling illegal weapons to Grumn's forces."

"What happened?" Kat asked, placing a napkin in her lap.

"Hoat got wind we knew about his dealings and he disposed of the weapons. Without evidence, we had no case, so I was forced to let him go."

"There's more to this than you're telling me…isn't there?"

Birdy sighed. "Yes…yes, there is." He set his fork down and looked at her. "Hoat destroyed my home world."

Kat's eyes widened. "How?"

"My people were very distrustful of other races. So much so that they built a force field around their planet to monitor who gained access to the interior spaceports. Hoat was one of the merchants we'd done business with for years. He was a tight fisted haggler, but no one expected him to join forces with Grumn, let alone smuggle an entire ship load of troobians into the avian capitol. Grumn's forces swarmed the city under the cover of nightfall. We never had a chance. I lost my family—a mother, brother, and cousin all gone, just like that. My grandfather managed to slip me onto an escaping freighter before the troobians disarmed the force field and Grumn decimated the planet with his ship."

Kat had never seen such vulnerability in Birdy's eyes, nor had she ever heard sorrow or regret so evident in his voice. She placed her hand over his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm so sorry Fowler. I can only imagine how you must feel seeing Hoat get away with all he's done. At least when Grumn annihilated my home I had my brother Felix to look out for me. You had no one."

Birdy could feel the warmth of Kat's bare skin through the leather of his gloves. It was both comforting and awkward at the same time. He slid his hand out from beneath hers feigning a cough so she wouldn't get offended. "Yes, well…it wasn't all bad. I may have lost my family but their deaths gave me a purpose, a reason to keep fighting, and thanks to Anubis and his B-squad, Grumn is now locked away where he can never harm anyone again. It may take years, but Hoat will slip up eventually, and when he does I'll be there to apprehend him."

They sat there for over an hour. Kat had never stayed still so long for anything unless it had something to do with her work. She eventually began squirming around in her seat.

"Are you alright?" Birdy asked.

"I'm fine," she answered, "It's just a bit stuffy in here, that's all."

"There's a terrace just over there that looks out over a lovely garden," Birdy replied, pointing toward a pair of French style doors on the far side of the room. "If you need some fresh air, feel free to step out, I'll join you momentarily."

Kat excused herself from the table and made a quick stop at the ladies room before taking Birdy's advice about the terrace. It was a beautiful semi-circular balcony made of solid marble overlooking a two tiered fountain surrounded by a maze of flowers. They had everything from daisies and lilies to petunias and roses. Kat took a deep breath savoring the sweet smell of angel trumpets and honey suckle as she watched fireflies dancing through the warm summer night air.

"Here, kitty, kitty."

The harsh rasp of an unfamiliar voice made Kat's hair stand on end. She whirled to see Veilyren Hoat leering at her.

"What are you doing out here?" she demanded.

"It seems my reputation precedes me," Hoat chuckled, "I'm surprised. Birdy doesn't usually spill his guts on the first date."

"We're not together," Kat said, "I'm only here to help him represent SPD."

"SPD…" Hoat curled his lip in what Kat could only assume was meant to be a half smile. "Tell me, Ms. Manx, what has Birdy told you about my…transactions, hm?"

"You betrayed his people to Grumn and destroyed his home," Kat replied coldly, "What else is there to say?"

The sheer venom in her voice surprised her. Kat hadn't expected to feel so protective of Birdy, but her newfound loathing toward Hoat made her hair stand of end. She took a defensive stance, her teeth bared, claws at the ready. Her reaction only seemed to amuse Hoat who began to advance toward her.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he murmured, cracking his knuckles.

"What's going on here?"

Kat looked past Hoat and saw Birdy standing in the doorway with one hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Birdy stepped between Dr. Manx and her would-be offender. He ignored Hoat as he turned to Kat. "Are you alright? He didn't harm you, did he?"

"I'm fine."

Kat tried to give him a reassuring smile. Her attempt failed but Birdy was grateful for the effort. He felt her hand shaking when she rested it on his arm. Seeing Kat so shaken brought out his protective instincts. He wrapped an arm around her and glared at Hoat.

"This isn't over," Hoat growled.

"No…" Birdy agreed as he watched him retreat back into the ballroom, "…it isn't."

Kat could feel the tension radiating through Birdy's body. His hand held hers in such a tight grip it was cutting off the circulation to her fingers.

"Birdy, could you…"

She gently tugged her hand out from beneath his.

"My apologies, Kat, sometimes I forget my own strength."

"It's alright," she replied, rubbing the back of her hand to get the blood flowing again.

"We should go," Birdy declared, "It's getting late and the rangers will start to worry if we aren't back by the allotted time I gave them."

"You set a curfew?"

"I merely told Sky that if you and I weren't back by eleven he and B-squad should seek us out. I knew Hoat would be attending this event and I've had enough experience with him to know he never leaves well enough alone."

"What about the other guests," she asked, gesturing toward the ballroom. "Won't they wonder where we went?"

"We're made the necessary rounds," he replied, "It's time we took our leave. Kat…"

She accepted the arm he offered and they made their way through the ballroom saying goodnight to those they passed along the way. Neither said a word to or about Hoat, but Kat could feel his eyes on them and she knew the ram meant what he'd said. This wasn't over.

…


	3. AB Formation

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

I only wrote this story because Supreme Commander Fowler Birdy and Doctor Katherine "Kat" Manx are my two favorite characters and I really think they'd make a great (though highly unexpected) couple. Feedback is more than welcome. I hope you all enjoy.

…

Birdy was standing at one of the monitors in the command center the next morning when Kat came stomping in. He figured she'd heard the news because her quick tenacious strides told him she was angry. Her shrunk irises and sharp movements confirmed his deductions. He ignored her approach until she stopped right behind him and folded her arms over her chest.

"We had an agreement Birdy," she snapped, "What is this I hear about you appointing a new A-squad?"

Birdy took a moment to finish updating the main server before turning to Kat. "Calm yourself, Kat. I am not _replacing_ B-Squad. Sky and the others came to me earlier this morning asking about Anubis. They were worried for his and Isenia's safety and so am I, so when they asked me for permission to stand sentinel over the Crugers until they return with their infant, I said yes. We need someone to stand in for them until they come back, so I called in my own A-squad to assume their duties."

"So you're not trying to undermine Cruger's authority?"

"Not at all," Birdy assured her. "Would you like to meet them?"

"You're a-squad?" Kat nodded. "I'd like that very much."

Birdy went over to Cruger's desk and pressed a button on the intercom. "A-squad, report to the command center at once."

Kat took her place beside Doggie's (Birdy's for the moment) desk. The doors slid open a few minutes later and five rangers filed into the room. She wasn't sure what to expect, they were all wearing their uniforms, their faces well hidden beneath their helmets.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves," Birdy suggested.

The yellow ranger was the first to dimorph. He was a young African American with a clean cut face, shaved head and gray eyes. He nodded at Kat before turning to Birdy, "Cadet Azriel Leone, SPD headquarters A-squad yellow, reporting for duty."

The pink ranger followed suit. She was a young Native American woman with dark honey brown eyes and a long black braid. She smiled at Kat. "Cadet Onawa Tarak, SPD headquarters A-squad pink, reporting for duty."

The green ranger was the next to dimorphed. He was a young Sirian male with blue reptilian skin like Doggie and midnight blue eyes. "Cadet Ramses Osiris, SPD headquarters green, reporting for duty."

The blue ranger dimorphed too. He was an avian just like Birdy; only his eyes were storm green. He puffed out his chest proudly. "Cadet Jay Hawkeye, SPD headquarters blue, reporting for duty, sir!"

The red ranger was the last to dimorph. Much to Kat's surprise—and delight—red turned out to be a young Caucasian woman with medium golden blonde hair and pale blue eyes. "Cadet Phoebe Kates, SPD headquarters red, reporting for duty."

"You didn't tell me you had a Sirian and an Avian on your squad," Kat remarked, turning to Birdy. Before he could even respond, she came to another revelation, and turned to A-squad's red ranger. "Wait a minute—_Kates_? Your Cecily's daughter, aren't you?"

Phoebe grinned. "Guilty as charged ma'am."

"It's good to see you Supreme Commander," Azriel spoke up, "and it's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Manx. Birdy's told us a lot about you."

"Please," Kat smiled. "Call me Kat. Birdy's told you good things I hope."

"Absolutely," Birdy replied, "As per to your earlier inquiry, Cadet Osiris was one of the pups Anubis rescued before the troobians destroyed Sirius and Cadet Hawkeye was just a young fledgling when my grandfather smuggled us away from Avian Five."

"Commander Cruger and Supreme Commander Birdy raised us, recruited us, and trained us themselves," Ramses said, sharing a cordial glance with Jay.

"We owe them our lives," Jay added.

"You owe us nothing. Whatever achievements you've made were due to your own skill and determination," Birdy told him before addressing the entire team. "For the next few weeks the five of you will serve as the core defense for Newtech City as well as the rest of earth. Your private quarters have been prepared and I expect each of you to attend at least one daily training session and two academic lessons to keep your minds and reflexes sharp. Breakfast is at five a/m, lunch at noon, dinner at seven. Should a threat arise, you have complete access to the armory and zords. Dismissed."

The A-squad gave a cumulative salute before exiting the command center.

"Well…" Birdy asked once they'd gone, "…what do you think?"

"Impressive," Kat answered, "They respect you."

"They may not be B-squad," Birdy acknowledged, "but I'd trust my rangers with my life. They'll keep the city well-guarded, I know it."

Kat had never seen this side of Birdy before. He really seemed to care about his rangers. The fact that he had trained them himself spoke volumes about his dedication. She also couldn't help but notice how similar he and Doggie were. The two commanders had far more in common than they realized.

…

…


	4. Battle Scars

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

I only wrote this story because Supreme Commander Fowler Birdy and Doctor Katherine "Kat" Manx are my two favorite characters and I really think they'd make a great (though highly unexpected) couple. Feedback is more than welcome. I hope you all enjoy.

…

The next two weeks flew by without any real catastrophes. Birdy's A-squad proved more a help than hindrance. Ramses took to advanced training with the senior cadets and Jay insisted on helping Kat out in the lab whenever he had spare time. The young avian got along really well with Boom and had a knack for chemicals and electronics that even Kat had to admire.

Phoebe spent a lot of her free time with Sophie helping the astonishingly humane robot with special tactics and hand-to-hand combat. Azriel excelled at academics and Onawa was an adrenaline junky who—due to her constant pranks and rebellious nature—had a tendency to get into quite a bit of trouble with the supreme commander who always reprimanded her by making her do community service or janitorial work around the academy.

Kat missed Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd, but she was growing very fond of Phoebe and the rest of the A-squad. She was also getting used to seeing Birdy every morning in the mess hall. The supreme commander always waved at her when she entered the cafeteria and offered her the seat next to his on the dais overlooking the other quadrangular tables. He enjoyed healthy foods, usually oatmeal with milk or fruit salad with ice water, never anything too heavy. Kat found herself following suit after about a week. It made her feel healthier and far more awake which is why she was working late in her lab when she heard a soft thud outside her window.

Kat got up from her seat where she'd been analyzing her plans for a new SPD morpher and moved over to the window. She looked down into the training yard. Supreme Commander Birdy was practicing his hand to hand combat with a large overstuffed punching bag, balancing himself on the balls of his feet, dancing back out of the reach of some invisible enemy.

Kat cocked her head as she watched him. The avian was light on his feet, his movements quicker than any of their senior cadets. He'd taken his shirt and uniform jacket off; placing them on a nearby bench, so she couldn't help noticing his lean muscular physique, but it was the deep-rooted scars marring his back that caught her attention.

She left the lab and made her way to the training yard. Birdy was pummeling the leather bag, completely lost in a barrage of punches and kicks, when she placed her hand on his shoulder and he whirled fists raised. Kat jumped back caught off guard by his aggression. Birdy froze the moment he realized who she was.

"Dr. Manx," he panted, "I…I'm sorry. Are you alright? I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I'm fine," Kat replied, taking a moment to regain her composure. "I was in my lab. Do you usually train so late at night?"

"It…helps me relax," he explained, "I didn't think anyone was awake. My apologies if my exercises interrupted your studies."

Kat shook her head. "No need to apologize. I just…wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you—okay, I mean?"

""I'm fine," he breathed.

Birdy reached over, grabbed a towel off the bench, and began wiping the sweat from his face, neck, and chest. Kat watched him spray the punching bag with sterilizer and wipe it down with an extra towel before slipping his shirt over his head. Kat's own curiosity eventually got the better of her and she had to ask.

"Those scars…did Grumn give them to you…or his troobians?"

Birdy paused obviously uncomfortable with her question. He grabbed his uniform jacket and shrugged it on.

"Neither."

Kat frowned. "Then where—"

"Let's just say my father wasn't a very kind man and leave it at that, shall we?"

Kat's ears drooped when she lowered her head. "Yes…of course, my apologies Supreme Commander. I didn't mean to pry."

Birdy refused to meet her eye as he walked passed. The strict finality in his tone left no room for argument. "Goodnight, Dr. Manx."

"Goodnight, sir."

…


	5. Death Toll

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

I only wrote this story because Supreme Commander Fowler Birdy and Doctor Katherine "Kat" Manx are my two favorite characters and I really think they'd make a great (though highly unexpected) couple. Feedback is more than welcome. I hope you all enjoy.

…

Birdy woke to flashing red and blue lights and blaring alarm bells. Kat was already in the command center rallying the A-squad to formation when he came running in.

"What's going on?" he demanded, nudging her aside so he could get a closer look at the computer screen.

"Robbery in progress," Kat answered, tapping the computer keys as fast as her fingers would allow. "Newtech docks, south side, just off the main road."

A picture popped up on the screen alongside a detailed map of the entire city. The large red dot flashing on the bottom of the screen pinpointed the location of the impending crime.

"That's the Surfside District Warehouse," Jay realized after Kat zoomed in on the building. "Importers keep their cargo there until they can arrange for pickups."

"This probably has something to do with that new shipment of Centarian diamonds that came in via freighter this morning," Azriel remarked.

"We need to get out there," Phoebe said, snatching her morpher off the belt around her waist.

"And fast!" Onawa agreed.

"Right behind you," Ramses shouted back.

"Go!" Birdy demanded.

"Take the command cycles," Kat added, "I just finished upgrading them yesterday."

Something didn't seem right about this. Birdy tried to ignore the hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched his A-squad morph and heard the roar of their motorcycles leaving the command center garage. He told himself everything would be fine, that this was just another petty crime, and the rangers would return safe and sound just as they always did.

_Still…_

"Kat, can you pull up a list of patrons who store their goods at the Surfside docks?"

Kat's fingers flew over the electronic keyboard. Within seconds there was a list of names scrolling down the far left side of the screen.

Phoebe's voice came over the intercom. "Supreme Commander Birdy, we've arrived at the docks. No sign of anyone outside, but the doors are unlocked, and there's a light blinking on the top floor. We're going in!"

"Stay on guard," Birdy urged, "We don't know who we're dealing with."

Kat grabbed ahold of Birdy's sleeve. "You have to get them out of there!"

"Why?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

"The warehouse belongs to Hoat," Kat replied, "He purchased it last Friday!"

A picture of Hoat's license and documentation proving his purchase of the depository popped up on the screen. Birdy lunged forward slamming his hand down on the intercom.

"A-squad! Abort! I repeat—it's a trap, get out now!"

The sudden deafening rumble of an explosion filtered through the intercom, the noise so loud, it made everyone's ears ring. Kat grabbed Birdy's arm when she lost her balance due to the resulting earthquake. She clung to him while he pressed the bottom for the intercom.

"A-squad! Report! Phoebe! Ramses! Anybody! Answer me!"

No reply, just static, then nothing. Kat fought back tears as she watched Birdy pound his fists against the flat top of Cruger's desk in frustration. This couldn't be happening.

_A-squad_ _can't_ _be gone! They just can't!_

"No!" Birdy fell to his knees grief-stricken. "Noooooooooooo!"

…


	6. Hard Truths

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

I only wrote this story because Supreme Commander Fowler Birdy and Doctor Katherine "Kat" Manx are my two favorite characters and I really think they'd make a great (though highly unexpected) couple. Feedback is more than welcome. I hope you all enjoy.

…

They lost two rangers. No one found Jay or Onawa, their bodies disintegrated due to sheer potency of the bomb. Phoebe, Azriel and Ramses had only survived because of Phoebe's shielding ability, a technique that allowed her to take electrical energy and turn it into a physical shield around herself and others, an ability she'd overexerted trying to protect her fellow squad members. Now she was lying in a bed lost in a temporary coma at the SPD medical wing.

Ramses had suffered cracked ribs and Azriel was blind in one eye, but both insisted they attend their comrades' joint funeral. Kat admired their devotion. She saw the effect both deaths were having on Birdy and it worried her. The supreme commander stood at the forefront of the procession, dark circles under his eyes, body rigid with tension.

Commander Doggie Cruger helped him carry the coffins. Kat knew the Sirian's return brought Birdy some comfort even if the Avian would never admit it. She kept watch over Isenia and the new Cruger baby, a male Sirian with Anubis' eyes and Isenia's hair, a pup they'd named Seth.

Birdy gave the eulogy. He commended both cadets on their valor and recounted several occasions where they had succeeded despite the odds, gave his condolences to Onawa's family, earning himself a busted lip from the grieving father who Sergeant Silverback escorted out soon after. Birdy remained until after the burial when Kat approached him.

"Are you alright?" she asked on their way back to the base.

"It's nothing," he replied, wiping the blood from his lip for the fourth time. "The man blames me for his daughter's death and I don't blame him. If I hadn't sent Onawa into that warehouse, she'd still be alive, as would Jay."

"Speaking of Cadet Hawkeye," Kat noted, "None of his family attended the funeral."

"He didn't have any relatives," Birdy explained, "They all died on Avian Five."

"I'm sorry," Kat whispered, "I should've never said anything."

"No," Birdy murmured, "It was an honest question. One I don't fault you for."

He started toward the command center but Kat caught his arm as he was reaching toward the control panel on the door.

"You need to clean that," she told him, pointing toward his lip.

"I'll deal with it later," he promised.

Kat shook her head. "Not good enough."

`Birdy tried to convince he was fine, but she wouldn't let up, so he eventually caved and let her guide him to the infirmary. SPD's hospital wing was a large open concept room with off-white walls. The place smelled of antiseptic cleansers and illness. He saw Phoebe lying on one of the beds beneath a thick quilt embroidered with the SPD logo. Her mother sat by her bedside reading a magazine article.

Birdy paused to listen to the high-pitched beep of the machines measure her heart rate and other vital functions. Cecily gave a quick nod when she noticed him and went back to reading to her daughter. Kat tugged at his sleeve and he looked down at her.

"She's going to be okay."

"I hope so," he replied, "I really hope so."

"You shouldn't blame yourself," Kat continued, ushering him over to a vacant chair. She paused to pull the curtain closed around them before taking up a swab and a translucent strip of antiseptic that would form an invisible bandage over any wound it was applied to.

"This may sting a little," she warned, wiping some liquid ointment onto the swab so she could cleanse his lip.

"I've had a lot worse," he reassured her.

He still flinched when she ran the wet swab over his lip. Kat pretended not to notice as she applied the antiseptic strip. She started to step back but Birdy grabbed her wrist. "I want to apologize for my behavior the other night on the training ground. I was callous and discourteous. You were only showing concern for my wellbeing and I chided you. I'm sorry, Kat. The scars on my back, they were my father's doing. He was always abusive, first toward my mother, then me. One day, when I was very young, I got between them. I was trying to defend my mother, but my father; he dragged me outside and doused me in krusphidane oil, then shot at me with a pulse pistol. It took my mother several minutes to suffocate the fire, and by the time my grandfather arrived with a warrant for my father's arrest, he'd already fled. My wounds healed, but as you can see, I still bear the scars."

"And your father?"

Birdy bowed his head. "He died in an off world prison many years ago."

"Good," Kat growled, "I hope he suffered."

Birdy lifted his head to look at her. There was no remorse for what she'd said in her eyes, only sympathy and understanding, two emotions he wasn't used to receiving from any woman. He realized he was still gripping her wrist and let it go.

"I've never told anyone about this, never allowed anyone to see my scars, especially women. Truth be told, I've never felt comfortable around females, n-no offense."

Kat didn't retreat or get cross with him as he'd thought she would. Instead, she moved closer, placed her hand on his shoulder, and pressed her cheek to his temple.

"What happened to Jay and Onawa was not your fault," she whispered in his ear, "Those scars don't make you any less of a man. Girls only see with their eyes. Real women follow their instincts and they know—it's what lies _beneath_ the skin, the personality and heart. You may be hardheaded; Fowler Birdy, but you've got a large heart."

She pecked him lightly on the cheek then turned and walked away. Birdy waited for her to leave before reaching up to touch his cheek. The skin still tingled where her lips had brushed against it and he could smell her perfume. The sweet aroma of wildflowers and rain mixed with the mild scent of fruit lingered long after she had gone.

…


	7. Personal Grievances

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

I only wrote this story because Supreme Commander Fowler Birdy and Doctor Katherine "Kat" Manx are my two favorite characters and I really think they'd make a great (though highly unexpected) couple. Feedback is more than welcome. I hope you all enjoy.

…

All actions brought consequences. Kat knew this. Birdy did too. Neither was surprised when they received word from SPD's high council. The council members were on their way to earth, and if the rumors were true, they weren't happy with how things had turned out with Jay and Onawa. Commander Daciana Volk, the grand chairwoman, was motioning to permanently dismiss Birdy from SPD. As far as Birdy was concerned, the young she-wolf alien was just an upstart looking to further her own career.

Thankfully, Silverback and Cruger were also part of the council and they knew Volk's true motives. They'd never allow her to dismiss him without a fight. Kat kept reminding him over and over again that what had happened to his cadets was not his fault. She insisted he let her attend the hearing and B-squad also wanted to be present. Birdy wasn't in the mood or the position to argue. He'd need all the support he could get which is why he didn't gripe when B-squad's former red ranger, Jack Landors, joined his former team in the courtroom.

Even Boom showed up. He waved at Birdy and gave the supreme commander a nervous half smile from his place beside Kat. Birdy dipped his head in acknowledgement before turning back toward the high dais. SPD's high council filed into the room one by one with Daciana Volk standing at their forefront. She was a slender humanoid alien with gold eyes, pointed lupine ears atop her head, and sharp fangs peeking out from between her lips. The short sheen of silver gray fur coating her body was a stunning contrast to her waist length winter white ringlets which fell in loose layers around her face and shoulders.

"Supreme Commander Birdy," she crooned with a mild eastern European accent. "Step forward, state your name and rank, please."

Birdy did as she asked. "Fowler Birdy, Supreme Commander, Chief of Operations at SPD Headquarters."

"You know why we are here?"

Birdy nodded. "To analyze the events surrounding the deaths of Cadet Hawkeye and Cadet Tarak."

"It was under your leadership that both cadets perished, was it not?"

Birdy spared a glance at Kat. She was glaring daggers at Volk from across the room. He hesitated before meeting Volk's gaze. "Yes. I was their commanding officer."

"So it was you who ordered them to enter the warehouse knowing full well that the building belonged to a suspected weapons smuggler and ex-defector?"

"With all due respect councilor," Birdy corrected, "I was unaware of Hoat's ties to the warehouse until Doctor Manx informed me about his proprietorship over the depository."

"It's true," Kat spoke up, "Supreme Commander Birdy knew nothing about Hoat's involvement with the building until I told him about it. He didn't know there was a bomb inside the warehouse or he would've never let A-squad go in."

"Regardless of whether he was aware of the bomb," Volk growled, narrowing her eyes at Kat. "The supreme commander should have anticipated such a threat and pulled back instead of allowing his rangers to act of their own accord. Of course, a lack of discipline always stems from insufficient leadership, so I'm not surprised that we've found ourselves in this quandary. You've gotten yourself into quite a predicament, haven't you, Supreme Commander?"

"Shut your muzzle, Volk, or I'll shut it for you!"

Everyone turned toward the doors.

"Who dares…?" Volk snarled.

"Who do you think," Phoebe spat, "I'll lay down my badge before I let a self-serving mediocrity like you degrade our commander!"

Birdy's mouth hung open for a split second before he closed it and asked, "Phoebe, what are you doing here?"

"My job," she replied, balancing herself on a pair of crutches as she made her way down the aisle.

Ramses and Azriel stood on either side of their fellow team mate watching for any sign she might need their assistance.

"Supreme Commander Birdy is not to blame for what happened with Cadet Hawkeye or Cadet Tarak," she continued coming to a stop in front of the council. "I'm the red ranger. I was supposed to look out for the other members of my team. If they're dead, it's because _I_ failed to do _my_ duty, not because of Supreme Commander Birdy."

"No," Birdy protested, stepping between her and his higher-ups. "The cadets were acting under _my_ direct orders. If anyone deserves to be demoted or dismissed, it's me, not my rangers. I take full responsibility for everything that happened."

"Commander," Azriel began.

"Quiet Cadet," Birdy ordered.

"This will not stand," Ramses snapped at Councilor Volk. "Supreme Commander Birdy may not be the easiest person to get along with, but he's our mentor and I for one am not going to sit here and let you tear him down just to make yourself feel superior. If he goes…we go."

"Then I'll find another A-squad," Volk replied, folding her arms over her chest.

"You most certainly will not," Commander Cruger growled.

Birdy hid his pride well from the others, but Kat could see it in the slight upward curve of his lip, in the minuscule softening of his eyes. He was more than a mentor or a leader. He was a father figure to these cadets. They needed him just as much he needed them. Kat descended the stairs stopping beside Birdy.

"I stand with Supreme Commander Birdy and A-squad," she declared, placing a hand on Birdy's shoulder.

"So do I," Jack called.

"Count me in," Z agreed.

"Don't forget me," Bridge joined in.

"Us too," Sky said as he and Syd stepped forward.

Murmurs rose throughout the room. Silverback slammed his fist down on the table. "Zip it you zealots!"

"This is ridiculous," Volk seethed, "The decision is not up to you, it's—"

"—up to us," Silverback finished.

Doggie stood from his place amongst the other councilors. He regarded Kat, Birdy, and A-squad with silent appreciation. "Calm yourselves everyone. Supreme Commander Birdy is not at fault, nor are any of the members of the A-squad. As vice chairman of this council, I move to dismiss Councilor Volk's motion of impeachment. There will be no dismissals or demotions. All in favor say aye."

"Aye," exclaimed every other council member in the room excluding Volk.

"You can't do that," she growled.

"I can," Doggie retorted, "and I did. I suggest you find a new occupation, Commander Volk, because there's no place for narcissism here at SPD." He made a thumbs down motion with his hand. "Dismissed!"

"All in favor of naming Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger new grand chairman of the council say aye!" Silverback shouted.

The entire council gave a unanimous "Aye!"

"My first act as grand chairman," Doggie declared, "I'm putting Supreme Commander Birdy and his A-squad on personal leave for a month. This should give each of them plenty of time to grieve for their lost comrades. Birdy, you have six weeks to appoint new pink and blue rangers to you're a-squad, a task I'd prefer you carried out _before_ returning to headquarters. If you haven't chosen by then, I will decide for you."

Birdy nodded appreciatively. "Thank you, Cruger."

"This calls for a celebration," Bridge grinned from ear to ear, "Toast for everyone! I'll make it extra buttery."

"Does he always do that _thing_ with his hand?" Birdy asked, mimicking Bridge's finger wiggle perfectly.

"_Always_," Sky answered, his voice lowering several octaves.

Kat just shook her head and smiled. Birdy had a lot to learn about how things worked at the SPD earth base. He'd gotten off pretty easy at headquarters, but Doggie's decree that he stay until he'd found new rangers for his A-squad meant the supreme commander would have to play second in command under Cruger, a task he would probably find almost as difficult as learning to trust two unfamiliar cadets enough to include them on his team.

…


	8. Letting Go

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

I only wrote this story because Supreme Commander Fowler Birdy and Doctor Katherine "Kat" Manx are my two favorite characters and I really think they'd make a great (though highly unexpected) couple. Feedback is more than welcome. I hope you all enjoy.

…

Birdy spent the next week avoiding everyone. Meanwhile, SPD took in twenty-five new cadets, one of which caught his eye. Axel Muntjac, an alien who resembled a red elk with white horns and violet eyes. Part of what made him such a contender was the fact that he'd known Jay Hawkeye for years and was determined to avenge his friend's passing, not because of the hatred he now harbored for Hoat, but because he wanted to make sure the odious ram never had the chance to harm anyone else.

Kat noticed his interest in the young cadet and urged him to consider Muntjac for the position of A-squad blue ranger, but he just wasn't ready yet. Losing Jay and Onawa was not something he could just forget about or shove to the back of his mind. He thought about them every day—his cadets, his family. They always spent holidays together. Christmas this year would be no exception.

Commander Cruger sent every cadet home for the holidays to be with their families. The only ones who stayed were Doggie's B-squad, the surviving members of Birdy's A-squad, Cadet Muntjac, Sophie, and Sam. Because they were all of drinking age—except Sam and Commander Cruger's pup of course, Doggie threw a Christmas party with food, champagne, and nonalcoholic fruit punch for Sam.

Birdy was fully prepared to skip out on the party altogether until Kat cornered him in the office Commander Cruger had loaned him for the duration of his stay. He was sifting through a stack of papers, submissions of applicants his fellow commanders considered worthy of joining the supreme commander's A-squad, when she came in.

"I thought you'd be here," she murmured, placing a bottle of champagne down on the far corner of his desk.

Birdy glanced up at the bottle then shook his head. "No thank you, I'm not thirsty."

Kat pulled out two crystal wine glasses, filled them with the bubbling liquor, and placed one of the glasses down in front of him before sitting in the chair across from him.

"Drink."

"Kat—"

"Don't make me come over this desk Fowler."

Birdy stared at her for a moment, hesitant, then grabbed the glass. The champagne was an acquired taste, its strong sharp flavor lingering on his tongue, the liquor itself burning its way down his dry throat. He blinked repeatedly his eyes watering do to his lack of experience with such potent beverages. He'd never been much of a drinker.

"Well?" Kat asked upon seeing his expression.

"It's definitely…different," he replied, taking another sip.

"Felix has been working on it for months," she told him.

Birdy raised an eyebrow. He hadn't realized Kat's brother was such a connoisseur. Then again, their planet had been well-known for its distinctive wines and unique foods, so perhaps it shouldn't have come as such a surprise after all.

They spent an hour exchanging casual conversation, each sipping from their glass every so often, neither realizing just how intoxicating such a vintage could be. Eventually discussions turned to Birdy and his A-squad. Fond memories, it seemed, came easier when aided by alcohol. Kat asked how he met his rangers. He recounted several instances when Onawa's mischievous pranks had tested his patience.

"There was one time," he said, "She convinced Azriel to rig the alarm monitors to go off at exactly one a.m. Here I was dressed in nothing but pajamas and a nightcap stomping through headquarters, passing over the mess hall bridge when—all of a sudden, every light in the blasted cafeteria comes on and all I can see are my cadets standing in front of the banner they'd painted over our mural wall. Happy Birthday Supreme Commander, it said. I should've been more cross, I know, but they'd worked so hard and I for one have always believed it's the thought that counts. Of course, I won't tell you how old I was…"

Kat laughed at his genial candor. This was a side of Birdy she hadn't ever seen before, his playful easygoing side; it was a delightful change from his usual brooding demeanor. She told him as much and he smiled. "It isn't easy—being in charge. I know everyone thinks I'm just an overstuffed pelican with a bitter streak, but honestly…there are times I wish I could be more like Anubis. He has so much going for him, really he does, and the way he interacts with his rangers…I only wish my cadets admired me as amiably."

Kat frowned. "Your cadets respect you, Fowler."

Birdy shook his head. "It's not the same. Don't misunderstand; I care about my A-squad. I'd give my life for any one of those fledglings—really I would, but deciphering friend from foe is so much harder at headquarters, especially when you're the one in charge. Everybody wants to get ahead, and when push comes to shove, nobody really likes the boss."

"Is that why you hate Doggie so much?" Kat asked.

"I don't _hate_ Anubis," Birdy sighed, "He is my friend. I suppose I just resent him because he has everything I've ever wanted but will never have."

Kat folded her arms over her chest. "And what exactly is it that you want?"

"A family," he answered, leaning back in his chair. "All my life I've dreamed of having someone I could truly call my own—a wife and children, but after what my father did to myself and my mother I was afraid, not only of what women would think if they saw the scars, I did not want to run the risk of becoming like him." Birdy closed his eyes and ran his hands through his feathers. "My father was a monster." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Kat, I'm not fit company. Perhaps it would be best if—"

His eyes flew open upon feeling her hands pressing against his shoulders. Kat curled up in his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling his cheek.

"You are nothing like your father," she whispered, staring up at him.

They stared at each other for a moment before he offered her an appreciative smile. "Thank you, Kat. You are my dearest friend."

"I don't want to be your friend, Fowler," she purred.

Birdy opened his mouth to reply, but Kat cut him off, pressing her lips against his. The Supreme Commander knew that he should refuse the chief technician's advances, yet instead of pushing her away, he found himself pulling her closer. Kat gave him permission by deepening their kiss. She let him warp his arms around her. Neither spoke because there was nothing left to say. Their champagne bottle, wine glasses, and the stack of admissions fell to the carpeted floor as he lifted her up onto the desk.

…


End file.
